


I'll Be Your Queen

by SwimminginthisStrangeSea1123



Category: Glee
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Dave/Santana, Episode: s02e20 Prom Queen, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, old fic new site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimminginthisStrangeSea1123/pseuds/SwimminginthisStrangeSea1123
Summary: Just Klaine fluffiness at Prom





	I'll Be Your Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing with adding my old fics from FF.net. (FF.net account is PreparedforDementors) This was the first fic that I had ever posted. I wrote it in 2011 before the Prom Queen episode aired. So it was basically just speculation on what might happen in that episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, or the musical Rent. I won't pretend to.

"And our prom queen is…" Principal Figgins looked confused for a minute as he read the card that gave the most coveted title of prom queen. "Kurt Hummel?"

Every single head in the gymnasium turned to look at the shocked and mortified Kurt. Kurt couldn't believe it. Why would they be so cruel? Because this had to be a joke, especially since the prom king was Karofsky. His eyes darted between the stage where Dave and Principal Figgins were standing and at the door of the gym, trying to decide whether or not he should run.

Then, for some unknown reason, he looked at Blaine beside him. Blaine was smiling reassuringly and mouthed _Courage_. Kurt smiled back, got up and confidently walked up to the stage. He was Kurt Hummel, and no one pushes the Hummels around. He was going to own that title, Neanderthals be damned.

Principal Figgins, still shocked and confused, placed the prom queen crown on Kurt's head, then said, "Now it is traditional that the prom king and queen dance with the person of their choice. So, Dave, Kurt…" Figgins gestured that they should proceed.

As Dave went to go dance with Santana, Kurt found Blaine. Blaine twirled him into the dance position and they started dancing, not even caring what song they were dancing to.

"Congratulations, babe." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I'm so embarrassed. I know this is a joke." Kurt replied.

"Does it really matter? You went up there and owned it. I'm so  
proud of you."

Kurt smiled and leaned into Blaine as they danced. Blaine then began to softly sing in Kurt's ear so that only Kurt could hear, changing some of the lyrics to the duet to make it a solo.

_Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket,_

_Wherever, Whatever, I'll be your coat,_

_I'll be your king, and you be my castle,_

_Oh, you be my queen, and I'll be your moat._

_I think they meant it,_

_When they said you can't buy love,_

_Now I know you can rent it,_

_A new lease you are my love,_

_On life, all my life,_

_I have longed to discover something as true as this is,_

_So, with a thousand sweet kisses,_

_If you're cold and you're lonely,_

_I'll cover you,_

_With a thousand sweet kisses,_

_I'll cover you._

By the time Blaine stopped singing, Kurt started to tear up. His boyfriend was the most amazing boyfriend ever. Kurt looked at said most amazing boyfriend, smiling, even with tears in his eyes. Somehow he managed to choke out, "Thank you." 

Blaine smiled and leaned up a little to kiss Kurt gently on the lips. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

So maybe being named prom queen was a joke. Who cared when Kurt had the sweetest boyfriend in the whole world? The sweetest boyfriend who loved Kurt just as much as Kurt loved him. Prom was amazing just because Kurt could spend it with Blaine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember, comments and kudos are love, so please leave some. Love ya! :)


End file.
